


Turn It Upside Down

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Upside down Kisses are great, but Wade and Peter have found another use for Peter's spidery powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn It Upside Down

There’s something heartwarming about getting blow jobs Wade thinks with an absentminded smile. Really, there’s nothing like someone sucking you off to show you they care, and from the way Peter is going at it he definitely cares.

“This is harder than I thought it’d be,” Peter pipes up, pulling back for some well-deserved air.

“What? The blow job? You do this all the time,” Wade says, running his hands over to the backs of Peter’s thighs and gripping him tightly. He wonders at what point in the blowjob it’s appropriate to start groping his ass. Let it never be said that Wade Wilson doesn’t follow proper etiquette. He’s a classy guy. Sometimes… He grabs Peter’s cheeks and squeezes once jovially.

“Not when I’m upside down!” Peter argues.

It’s a fair point. They’ve never tried this before, and right now he’s finding it hard to figure out exactly why that is.

The iconic upside down kiss they did. Hell it was their second kiss, by Wade’s demand, though Peter had seemed extremely confused and the lecture on Toby Maguire vs. Andrew Garfield hadn’t seemed to help him at all. Wade had given up, deciding that his boyfriend was slow, but he still lo- liked him. Yes.

It feels weird to have Peter’s wet tongue pressed flat against the top of his cock instead of the bottom as he sucks lightly, but it’s a good weird. Like that time he’d dipped a chocolate chip cookie into some leftover sour cream from dinner. Sort of unexpectedly delicious and a little bit- oh! Oh yes, Peter’s mouth is the biggest marvel of all the many Marvel universes.

“Do that again,” he growls and Peter complies, curling his tongue slowly around the tip of his rigid cock, with the barest hint of suction.

He goes back down, letting Wade’s cock sink deep into the heat of his mouth inch by inch. He’s sucking idly like he’s got all the time in the world, making Wade melt away under the careful swipes of his tongue.

Wade looks down to watch intently as his cock slips in and out of Peter’s mouth, and Peter scrapes his teeth along the length of him making his dick twitch in his mouth.

“Shit! We should do this again… I mean, after this time of course. Don’t stop,” he warns, thanking the powers that Bea (yes, Bea Arthur is his guardian angel. Anyone who says otherwise gets buckshot between the eyes) that Peter really likes doing this. Seriously, the kid has an oral fixation. He’d send him to a therapist, but he’s not really one to pester someone about mental health what with the fiesta of crazy going on in his brain 24/7.

Wade sticks two rough fingers in his mouth, sucking them along with Peter’s rhythm and trying to copy the motions of Peter’s tongue on his cock against them. Oh yeah, that’s good… that’s so…

It isn’t until he removes the wet digits from his mouth that he realizes that the needy whining sounds he’s been hearing are coming from his own throat.

Traitor!

He’d show his throat whose boss, he really would, but he’s a little busy moving one of Peter’s hands off his webbing to give him better access. The hand relocates to grasp at his knee, steadying Pete as his head bobs eagerly between his legs.

He slides fingers down the underside of Peter’s erection, massaging over his balls to drag slow, hot and wet down and tease at his hole. His finger trails over the pucker of skin gently, making Peter moan unabashedly around his cock.

Pressing a finger in up to the first knuckle he feels rather than hears the soft noise Peter makes in the slight vibrations of his throat around him. His cock twitches again because damn Peter is tight, and hot and it’s almost ridiculous how thankful Wade is that he gets to finger Spider-man on a regular basis.

“Good?”

Peter moans his assent so he thrusts it in all the way, fingering him slowly for a few minutes with just one finger before adding the other. They both sink deep into Peter easily even as he clenches momentarily when Wade finds his prostate.

“I’d finger you more, but we really gotta work out this angle thing. Maybe if you stick your feet to the web and let go…” Peter acts before he’s finished speaking, taking his advice and moving the hand that was gripping the web to grip something much more useful at the base while he bobs his head and sucks on the tip of him hard.

Ah yes, much better. Without Peter’s arm in the way he has much easier access, and he uses it to his advantage as he thrusts his fingers in hard and deep. Peter’s body arches, making him sway gently so that Wade has to hold him still with his free hand.

He looks down at Peter’s face, or what he can see of it, and wonders suddenly how he’s managed to stay upside down for this long.

“Aren’t you getting dizzy?”

Peter pulls back again and Wade immediately regrets the question as the cold air chills his damp cock. He pulls his fingers out in retaliation, glad to see Peter’s frown in return as he squirms a little, but soon realizes that Wade isn’t going to continue until he gets an answer.

“Nope. Don’t flatter yourself, you’re not that good,” Peter finally says, looking up (down?) at him with a smirk.

“Oh no?” Wade grins back at him. He leans forward and gleefully slips Peter’s erection into his willing mouth, letting it slide deeper and deeper until his nose touches his balls.

“Holy mother of- oh, oh wow okay, that feels good. Definitely feeling dizzy here.”

Wade hums triumphantly. Victory! Sweet sweet victory, with the added bonus of Peter’s mouth returning to its earlier ministrations. It’s awkward and clumsy, too hot and too wet and absolutely fantastic.

It never ceases to amaze Wade that he’s allowed to just slide Peter’s cock into his mouth and not have the man knock his teeth out. He puts it down to a miracle that instead Peter just groans and bucks, sending him swinging unsteadily again, and mirrors the motions, not only enthusiastically, but happily.

Maybe someone upstairs it trying to make up for the shit-show his life has been, or maybe Peter is just as insane as he is, but he doesn’t question it too much, just in case the whole thing collapses under closer scrutiny. He takes what he can get, and what he gets is beyond amazing.

Peter’s hand is rolling his balls with practised ease, and thank God for super dexterity because Peter’s fingers are doing absolutely filthy things to him. Things like trailing away from his balls as one dry fingertip circles over his hole, pressing with just enough pressure to have Wade coming down his throat, pulling off of Peter’s cock with a wet sound to make sure he doesn’t bite down.

It’s a bit like exploding really, he thinks; that momentary obliteration of self under the jolt of pure pleasure. It’s like dying. And he’d be lying if he said he didn’t love dying.

Peter splutters a little, pushing Wade away so that he can breathe. “Seriously?” he asks, unimpressed. His displeased tone snaps Wade out of his post coital musings with a start.

He shrugs, but doesn’t quite have the decency to look sorry. “You played dirty, I had no warning,” he replies, watching as Peter performs a manoeuvre any pole dancer would be proud of as he lets himself down from his web. It’s ludicrously erotic the way his body bends into an elegant arch. If Wade could write sonnets he’d dedicate a whole volume to the fluid motions Peter can pull off, but all he has to offer are a couple of dirty limericks and one crude haiku.

Peter gives him his patented ‘Wade, you’re an idiot’ look, followed closely by his ‘Are you going to help me finish up or what?’ look, which is sadly directed at him far more often than Wade’s pride wants him to admit.

“C’mere, I’ll make it up to you,” he purrs. Peter allows himself to be pulled forward with ease, all soft yielding movements as Wade kisses him roughly, making their teeth clack together. He doesn’t give him the space to complain, strategically pumping his cock with one hand while the other curls around the back of his neck to press their faces even closer together.

“Ugh, harder,” Peter begs, moving to clamp his teeth into Wade’s shoulder. The hand on Peter’s cock begins to twist on the upstroak, and he starts to make fluttery little sighs as he mouths at the mark he’s made on Wade’s shoulder. His hips keep making aborted little circles, like he wants to fuck Wade’s hand so badly he can barely contain himself.

Wade grins, pumps his hand as fast as he can and finally lets out a whoop of victory as Peter comes with a groan.

“You’re an idiot,” Peter admonishes, though he sounds too tired to really mean it.

“Sticks and stones Petey,” he sings as he flops down on the couch and flicks the tv on.

“You’ll heal,” Peter replies, foregoing the perfectly free stretch of couch to sit on Wade’s lap instead, blocking his view.

Normally he’d have fired a few shots by now for that, but Peter gets special boyfriend privileges, meaning he doesn’t get his brains blown out (heh okay he does, but in fun happy ways instead of ways that make him dead), despite the capital offence.

“Seriously, how did you do that so long without the blood rushing to your head?” he asks him instead as Peter wiggles around to get comfortable on his new scarred cushion. If he doesn’t quit it with the naked wriggling soon Wade will be up and ready to go for round two very shortly.

“Oh the blood was rushing to my head alright,” Peter replies with a grin lewd enough to rival Wade’s own, even on his best day.

Wade has never been more proud in his life.


End file.
